


Between the Lines

by Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox/pseuds/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox
Summary: Steak and Red Wine through the eyes of Gingerbread





	Between the Lines

Gingerbread has always known that Steak and Red Wine's relationship was not as simple as it seemed on the surface. There is more to the two of them than just mutual dislike fueled by years of being stuck with each other. There is something else that they share.

Even though neither of them have ever explicitly stated it, Gingerbread can see it. It's never direct, but it's there, between the lines. She can see it in the fleeting glances they share, in the way Red Wine looks at Steak when he doesn't think anyone can see, eyes full of fondness. She can see it in the way Steak gives his all in battle to make sure that as little harm as possible comes to Red Wine.

It's there in the way they're never too far apart; if you find Red Wine, Steak is probably somewhere around too. They're almost inseparable, like there's something keeping them from straying too far from each other, like planets in orbit.

Gingerbread sees it lurking behind the touches the two share, lingering, and filled with unspoken care.

They'll never admit it, but Gingerbread can see how much they care for each other. It's obvious in how when Steak is hurt in battle, it's like Red Wine has been hurt by extension. He always puts on a brave front so no one can see how much it scares him to see Steak immobile, unmoving, the red that usually suits him so well wrong and out of place on his skin. But Gingerbread knows. She sees how his hands shake as he waits for news on Steak's condition from the resident healer. She can sense his self-hatred, how he wishes Steak would stop getting hurt to protect others.

It's the same with Steak. He takes it personally if Red Wine gets hurt. He views it as his duty to protect him. He's made a promise, and he intends to keep it. So it's all the worse for him when he can't, and Red Wine is the one on the hospital bed instead of him. Steak tends to beat himself up over it, and there have been many times when Gingerbread has had to comfort him so he doesn't completely fall apart. He never shows that side of weakness to Red Wine, though, back to arguing with the vampiric food soul the moment he's better. But Gingerbread knows. She knows how much Steak hates not being able to keep Red Wine safe, and how tense he gets when Red Wine is hurt.

She wonders if they know. If they acknowledge the thing that they share, that it's not rivalry, but not quite friendship either. That it's something deeper than that.

Perhaps they do. Perhaps Steak knows how much Red Wine worries for him, perhaps he sees the way he looks at him. Perhaps Red Wine understands why Steak does his best to protect him, perhaps he knows that the red-haired food soul would probably fall apart without him. After all, they've known each other for far longer than Gingerbread has known either of them.

Even if they don't, it doesn't change the fact that they've got something. And when Gingerbread sees how Steak smiles at Red Wine, open and uninhibited, and how Red Wine smiles back despite himself, she can't help but feel that it's something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim due to lack of inspiration for my main story  
> These kinds of reflective fics are the easiest to write tbh  
> They're so nice and calm and meandering
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
